


Dark Dealings

by Dellessa



Series: Daemon-verse Drabbles [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Dark Dealings<br/>Author(s): Dellessa<br/>Verse: G1. His Dark Materials.<br/>Series:None<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Pairings/Characters:<br/>Notes: Inspired by Jarakrisafis’s  Technodaemology. And a gift for Jarakrisafis...bc giftfics are fun. =X And...I like to drabble. =X</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Dealings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts), [patrickthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Technodeamonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552662) by [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis). 



> Title: Dark Dealings  
> Author(s): Dellessa  
> Verse: G1. His Dark Materials.  
> Series:None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings/Characters:  
> Notes: Inspired by Jarakrisafis’s Technodaemology. And a gift for Jarakrisafis...bc giftfics are fun. =X And...I like to drabble. =X

It was all Acid Storm could do not to shrink in on himself as he walked through Shockwave’s laboratory. Feldspar chittered, clinging to his neck. The boltbat whimpered, “We should leave.” He murmured softly, a noise barely audible to Acid Storm, certainly not any of the caged bots they passed.   
  
“We have to deliver this missive, Feldspar. You know that.” Acid Storm said patiently, he did not like it any more than has daemon did.   
  
“It’s a bad place, a bad, bad place, and he’s a horrible monster.” She said, still making chittering noises. “Bad, bad, bad.”   
  
Acid Storm sighed, putting a comforting hand on his daemon as he walked through the proverbial dragon’s den. His wings fluttered nervously. He had heard stories, they had all heard stories by now. He cast a sideways glance at the cages bots, they did not gaze back, only stared blankly ahead. Well, most of them. They were pitiful creatures. It quelled the spark in his chest, and if anything his daemon clung more desperately to him as if she was afraid he would meet an end like these poor bots around him. There was a word for it...intercision. The cult had Primus had  once been obsessed with this very thing, removing a daemon from it bot. Destroying all that was good in the world, at least to Acid Storm’s understanding. It wasn’t right.   
  
“Commander Shockwave, this missive arrived for you.” Acid Storm said, finally approaching the purple bot.   
  
“Bring it here.” The mech said, his single optic watching the Seeker.   
  
Acid Storm handed the pad over, snatching his hands away as if Shockwave was diseased, and perhaps he was. Soulless, certainly, his own daemon long since removed. He stepped away, and then nearly stumbled over his own peds in his hurry to leave the labs.   
  


========

  
Feldspar was still quivering in fear by the time Acid Storm made his way back to his trine’s quarters. The boltbat clung to her mech tightly, so tightly Acid Storm could not pry her off of his neck for fear of hurting her.   
  
“Just give her time,” Quartz said stretching on the floor, the winged canid gave him a tongue lolling smile when she finally sat up.   
  
He shrugged, not bothering to answer his trinemates daemon. He was too agitated to trust his own voice. “Her time, I need time myself. That monster is doing things worse than the council. We didn’t---that is the whole reason the Decepticon’s were formed...to stop stuff like that from happening.” His voice pitched high and went to static as he finished. He finally sat on the closet seat, curling around his daemon.   
  
He was still there when Sunstorm and Icestorm finally made their way into their shared quarters. “We should contact the Winglord.” Icestorm said, sitting on the edge of the bench, and gingerly touched Acid Storm’s plating. He had felt enough through their bond, more than enough. “I cannot think that he would agree to any of this. Sunstorm?”  
  
The gold Seeker nodded, looking thoughtful. “Yes, but we must tread carefully. These are treacherous winds we are navigating.” He frowned, digit’s smoothing over his own daemon’s plating. The gold flapcat curled around Sunstorm’s neck was even smaller than the boltbat. “I cannot imagine Primus would approve of this anymore than the Winglord would.”   
  
Acid Storm finally looked up, catching Sunstorm’s optics. “No, I cannot believe our god would approve of such a thing.” He cringed to say it, never a religious bot himself. “Either way...I will let Starscream know what is going on.”     
  
  
  
  



End file.
